brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.7-Aresnergal
Brick!Club Catch-Up 1.5.7. to 1.5.13. Okay so uh sorry for the long absence dudes ! But hey back on trail, let’s go for a huge catch-up. Though I can’t really do a stupidsketch for each chapter or else it’d take even longer, and I’ll have to do it pretty sketchy but hey. So, I’ll go book-by-book to go quicker. Hopefully I’ll be catching up quick enough to be able to take on with everyone most of the fun of… Well… The… Waterloo… Part… Oh my god my timing. 1.5.7. '''FAUCHELEVENT DEVIENT JARDINIER À PARIS In which, well, Fauchelevent becomes a gardener in Paris ! Also there’s an mini-hospital in Madeleine’s factory. Taxes go well, Javert is avoiding our dear mayor and everything is perfect ! And now Fantine comes in town and obviously everything’s going to go well for her, right? '''1.5.8. '''MADAME VICTURNIEN DÉPENSE TRENTE-CINQ FRANCS POUR LA MORALE Fantine comes and take a work and is happy because it’s Hugo’s world so honest work = happiness. Well not happiness-happiness since Cosette is away but she’s with those undoubtedly very nice people who are payed by her hard-earned money, there’s no way this can go wrong. Like everyone I guess, I’m not sure why she didn’t pull a “widow” act. Or hell, even pretend that the kid’s her sister or something, any lie really. There’s no reason for it not to work, it’s not like they had as much paperwork in those troubled times. But naturally there’s people putting their noses in her writing-letters habit, which is pretty random, I mean you know it could be any kind of totally normal friend or correspondent or anything, I understand that everyone likes to talk shit about others, but they seem to spend lots of efforts and money for not much.Oh well, I guess they didn’t have much hobbies back in the day. Seriously though, that Victurnien lady spends a bunch of money, sees a probably obviously enough mistreated kid, and instead of, you know, worrying that there’s a kid living in horrible condition, the urgent thing for her seems to be “oh yeah, let’s screw the mother’s life !” So yeah, the forewoman person decides to apply the rules as they’re written so Fantine is now jobless. Without having to talk to Madeleine about what happened before. And Fantine herself doesn’t want to go see him. When you think about all the shit that wouldn’t begin to storm around in those novels if only people talked to each other a little more. And since one problem’s NEVER enough, the Thénardiers chose that very moment to start asking for moar money. And she can’t even leave because of her furnitures. '''1.5.9. '''SUCCÈS DE MADAME VICTURNIEN I have to say in passing, I do like that version of Fantine’s demise other the musical’s, with her being fired by people who actually think they’re doing the good thing, especially the forewoman, who seems to be actually a decent person, as in well she only follows the rules and do give Fantine some money by her own decision, it’s not her who made the rules and she’s just following them so yeah. Other than that, there’s a decent poor old lady in this town, luckily, to teach her how to live in rags ! Maybe it will all become a bit better ! Also Hugo needs to remind us constantly of her pretty hair. '''1.5.10 '''SUITE DU SUCCÈS Yeah but you know it can’t stay on a livable status quo right ? Winter comes back and Hugo doesn’t seem to like winter any. Well I guess it does suck for super-poor people. Especially since well, Fantine still has a lot of debts weighing on her, and guess what, the Thénardier are still assholes ! And making shit up to get money. Fantine doesn’t have that sort of money so she makes her first beauty sacrifice and sells her hair. Apparently she has grown out of being gullible a little and actually buys the skirt herself. Which still doesn’t do Cosette any good because hey the Thénardiers have daughters themselves so they just give it to Eponine. Also Fantine just lost her favorite hobby of brushing her hair which makes her bitter. She even takes a random dude as a lover and well I won’t say again she doesn’t have good tastes in persons because honestly she doesn’t like this one anyway. At this point it’s some kind of self-punishing she doesn’t deserve. That dude fricking BEATS her seriously. Suddenly Thénardier writes to ask for EVEN MOAR MONEY, pretending to buy medicines for Cosette but I guess he has random debts again. She laughs about it, but then a wild tooth-puller appears, and propose her EXACTLY WHAT SHE’S SUPPOSED TO PAY for two front teeth. Which is pretty damn horrible ugh I hate tooth stuff and those aren’t really clean or nice or use anesthetics so yeah ew. Fantine doesn’t like it either at first but then the idea of her girl being diseased begins to sink in. I mean at this stage I think she’s conscious it’s probably bullshit but yeah I can understand her not wanting to take the risk. Sooo she does go through with losing her pretty teeth. But that only helps on the Thénardier side - and not for long - her creditors are still harassing her to pay and well the feeling of being hunted really is terrible. But Thénardier still has debts to pay apparently because he asks for an even more ridiculous amount of money. And apparently he doesn’t even feel like being hypocritical and making up excuses anymore. '''1.5.11 '''CHRISTUS NOS LIBERAVIT This chapter is a Hugo digression about how prostitution is bad and is basically slavery. I’d like to say it’s pertinent and well written but I can’t lie, his whole “woman = grace + weakness + beauty + motherhood” annoys me a lot. Oh well, not the same century, I guess. '''1.5.12. '''LE DÉSŒUVREMENT DE M. BAMATABOIS Hugo really doesn’t like lazy people. Though okay as long as you’re comparing people to Tholomyès that’s pretty efficient as a way to make them hated. Though again, I kinda like that it’s not a spiteful “client” there, but just a random dude who happened to be bored. Like, he doesn’t hate her, he doesn’t want to ruin her life, he just doesn’t care, which isn’t any better but you know, I think somehow it feels more real than “all those horny dudes who’ll screw your whole life if you don’t let them screw you”, but maybe that’s just me. Also all those minor characters in this book REALLY need fucking HOBBIES. Can’t we just sign up Bamatabois to pottery class or horseback riding or dance or anything, because if your idea of fun is to harass prostitutes with the most uncreative remarks ever to be uttered, you really need to think about what you’re doing of your time. In the end he’s tired of being ignored and does that snow thing and Fantine goes apeshit but I don’t think anyone would blame her there. The crowd amass to look at the fight without even trying to separate them so I guess those don’t have any hobbies either. Suddenly Javert appears and arrests Fantine who is understandably terrified. '''1.5.13 '''SOLUTION DE QUELQUES QUESTIONS DE POLICE MUNICIPALE So Javert brings Fantine to the post and sit down to decide what to do with her. I like that he at least he does consider his power over her fate and thinks about what he does. Even though yeah he’s exaggerating her fault, but I guess it’s all coherent with his own logic. He gives her 6 months which horrifies Fantine since she still has to pay for her daughter, and she goes on a gigantic monologue to try and convince him. It’s really heartbreaking. (Plus she doesn’t know it but as we know from later on, Cosette wouldn’t be starving or sent out if she did get to jail considering she’s valuable as a servant enough for them to keep her around) Also I’m unsure about the whole “wooden heart” thing but whatever. Anyway suddenly Madeleine appears and somehow no one saw him. Fantine spits on him. And he asks Javert to free Fantine, which makes Fantine confused about who spoke and makes Javert go completely Blue Screen. As in somehow she cans take his hand and put it on her chest, and he doesn’t react. So yeah that’s kind of weird. He finally manages to reset himself though, when she begins to go away, and a “But this article…” “BUT THIS ONE” exchange ensues. Also Madeleine ends up completely refusing to let Javert talk and tell him to get out. Harsh day for poor Javert. Madeleine makes a bunch of promises to Fantine which makes her faint. I guess being sick doesn’t help. Commentary '''Sarah1281 It’s very frustrating that the forewoman doesn’t just talk to Madeleine about it given how easily that would have solved everything but I cannot blame her. Madeleine told her that all his factory women must have good morals and that means not hiring women without it or firing them if it comes out that they no longer meet the moral standards. What is there to run by him? If he had declared that people who steal from the factory or people who come in late more than twice in a row should be fired and someone had done either of those then it would be a simple matter to fire them and why should she waste Madeleine’s time getting him to confirm what he already said? The reason he has a forewoman in the first place is so he will not be bothered by those things. I can’t blame her for the fact that Madeleine didn’t think these things through properly. I actually do think that if Fantine had been sent to jail and not brought to Madeleine’s attention then Cosette would be thrown out and starve. After all, while she was kept on after her mother couldn’t pay because she was a valuable servant, that would only last as long as the Thenardiers could keep the inn. With all the debts that they accrue and the fact that they lose the inn and become wretched sometime before 1828, imagine how much sooner they would have lost everything without all that money that they got out of Madeleine. I can’t see them keeping Cosette with them when they can’t even afford to pay their really cheap rent every time. Aresnergal (reply to Sarah1281) I’m not blaming her either, it’s just, well, those people never communicate. Madeleine could very well ask her every now and then how things are going, or if anything is happening or I dunno. What surprise me is, it’s a small town, so it wouldn’t be that hard, you know, opposed to what it’d be if they were in Paris. Well, yeah, once they go bankrupt Cosette would be screwed. Maybe they’d sell her or something, I’d imagine Thénardier would try to get read of her in a way that brings some money at least, but as long as they’re afloat, their threats of kicking her out are pretty much as much bullshit as the disease is. Talking of which it’s rather amazing that Cosette did NOT catch any disease. Treblemirinlens Welcome back, I’ve missed your commentary! Oh ho what timing indeed. XD